Unknown
by Harmy52
Summary: What will you do when you're in a world, Unkown by all...
1. Chapter 1

"Tom to JD, we have got an A380-GT! Over!"

"JD to Tom Report your status immediatly!"

"It's Phyton Street 4567 FJ Zwolle, Netherlands."

Finally, I thought. At last! A lead!

But when I got there, Hell broke loase. I saw a huge transmutation circle on the floor. Drawn with a combination of red water and something else. My blood. This was becoming to get familiar.

* * *

"Well, Hello little Janet."

"Better to be small than to have no indentity of your own, AND IT'S JANE, NOT JANET, YOU SHAPESHIFTING FREAK!"

"Oh, but you have both, a small size and no identity. You know all about it..."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GETTING AT!?"

"Goodbye, little Janet." With a smirk, he activated the seal. My bloodseal.

"I'LL SEE YOU AROUND TOO, HOHENHEIM! AND IF I DO, YOU'RE DEAD! AND THAT'S NOT A THREAT, BUT A FUCKING PROMISE, YOU SICK BASTARD!"

And with a flash, she was gone. All that was left was a small, silver, pocketwatch...

* * *

(A/N: And? How do you like it? I'ts short (sorry JD no pun intended) i know, but this was only the proloque. And last but not least, Excquivelant Exchange, I write stories, you read. You write reviews. And i read. Simple as that! Bye. 52)

Me: Oh, Yeah, I do not own Full-Metal Alchemist. I only own Jane D... My OC. In this story Ed is 21 After the events with king bradley, they have searched another 5 years for the Stone. My OC is 20.)


	2. Chapter 2

After the incident with Hohenheim, I woke up in Amestris.

"Woa, didn't expect to see this place again, I wonder if they..."

But then I heard something about the Stone, so I shot up. "Any idea on the Stone, Brother?" "No Al, That's why whe where going to see Fuhrer Bastard." "It's Fuhrer Mustang, Brother!"

I froze, than I broke into laughter. "What's so funny?" "Snip-Snap made it to Fuhrer?" "Who's Snip-Snap?" "The Hero of the Eastern Rebellion, and my drinking buddy." "You? Aren't you a bit young?" "SAY THAT AGAIN AND YOU"RE DEAD!!" "Ok, sorry..." Hides in a corner. "Anyway can I go to the Fuhrer with you guys?" "Sure." "No way, Al!!" "Ok, then it's settled. On we go."

"Oh yeah, my name is Jane." "Alphonse Elric, and my brother is Edward Elric."

So we got on with the trip. I accidentily touched Al, and I froze immediatly. "Jane what's wrong?" "Doesn't matter. Lets go on."

* * *

"Yo, Mustang somebody wants to see you."

"Who is it Fullmetal."

"It's me Snip-Snap!"

"Aaaahhhh!! Jane?!"

"Made it to Fuhrer? It's been a while. Major Mustang."

"Sure is, back at the Ishbalan war. I recall you being 16 then. How old now?

"That's rude. I'm 20"

All gasped. (exept Mustang)

"But that was decades ago! That's impossible!"

"Oh that's rich, nearly nothing is impossible. Actually, there is even a magic school in Europe. I live in The Netherlands. Near Germany."

"You have crossed the Gate!?" "Yep, This is my third time crossing, fourth time seeing."

"Ok, Crossing the Gate is obviously not good for you, seeing as how you've turned ou..."

CLICK, BOOM.

"Waah! Sorry, Hawkeye!" "Riza? Is that you?"

"Who are you?" "Jane Doe" "Very funny." It's true, Snip-Snap tell her." "It's her."

After that Riza fainted

* * *

(A/N: Yet another chapter done. Ok, maybe it looks like there isn't any story line, but there will be.

I do not own FMA. I do own the storyline and my OC Jane Doe. 52)


	3. Chapter 3

After Riza woke up, Mustang asked to the boys (even though they are around 20, they are still boys.) i9f I could stay witk them 'cause I didn't have a place to sleep. Once again, Al said yes and Ed said no. Who would have thougt so. Well, anyway, it turned out that a had a place to stay! Splea!

On the road.

"Hello Janet..."

I immediatly froze. "I checked a few things. It seems you're not Hoehenheim, but Envy."

"That's true. I see you met Full-Metal Pipsqaek." "I'M NOT SMALL, DAMNIT!"

"I made a promise, Envy. I said I would kill you. And trust me, it will be slow...

"Well, let's start then, shall we?" After that Envy lunged at her, but she managed to dodge it.

She ran, like Hell... After a while, she ended up in a dead alley. After Envy got in, she transmutated a wall so Al and Ed wouldn't see what was happening.

After a while Ed and Al, heard some screaming. "What do you think that was?" "I have no idea." Right after that the wall dropped.

Revealing a wounded Jane, and Envy was nowhere to be seen. "Where did Envy go" "He got bored." Then she collapsed. While carrying her to the flat of the brothers, she said on final thing. "Don't... Please don't take my gloves off." "Shush, we won't."

At the flat

"You mentioned Hohenheim. How do you know him?" "He was my friend and colleque till 5 years ago. How do you know him?" "He's our father." "Sorry to hear that such a bastard is your father." "He certainly is a bastard." "Don't say that Nii-San! He's our father!" "Whatever."

"Guys, I want to see Snip-Snap again." "Why?" "I want my watch back. I lost it." "You mean that you are a State Alchemist?" asked Ed. "Yeah, but that was back in the Ishballan Massacre. A long time ago in here. 5 years in my own time." "So, what was your title?" "Ask me when I got my new one."

"Ok, then we'll go to Mustang tomorrow. In the meantime you stay where you are. That means that you must stay on that bed." "No way." "We have an extra bed so don't worry." Sigh "Okay. Can you give me my mask?" "Sure, why?" "Can't sleep without it." "Whatever you say.

"Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight, Jane"

"Whatever."

"Nii-San!"

I chuckle. "Standard response isn't it, Edward?"

"...Whatever."

(N/A: We'll, another chappie done, and a litlle bit of past revealed! My master plan is coming closer! MUHAHAHAAAA!! (Ok, i'm a bit sugar high. So what.) Anyways. I hope you liked it. 52)

I do not own Full-Metal Alchemist. I only own my OC Jane Doe.


	4. Chapter 4

Next day,

"Okay! Snip-Snap, here we come!" "Wait up! I need to talk to Fuhrer Bastard also." "Tut tut tu... He's Fuhrer Mustang, Ed not Fuhrer Bastard." "Whatever."

"Well let's go to HQ. Shall we?" "Shoudn't we get Al?" "Nah, he found a kitten on the street. He'll be busy for a while. " "Ok, but what are you going to do for your practical test?" "Battle Asessement." "Who will you be fighting against?" "Snip-Snap." "Do you have a deathwish?" "No. I have kicked his ass way too many times." "What! When?" "Ishbal... Havoc used to bet on the fights. He made loads of money with that." "You met Havoc?" "Yep, and Breda, Falman, Feury and Hawkeye. I met others. But they are d... gone." "..."

--

"Okay, Snip-Snap. I want my watch back." "Let me guess, a Battle Asessement." "Right on the spot, bastard." "Deal. Shrimp, you might want to watch this fight if you ever decide to go on her bad side."

1... 2... 3...

"WHO DID YOU SAY WAS A SUPER-ULTRA SHORT KID?!" "Do you always react this way?" asked Jane. "Oi, Jane. You do it exact the same." "I do not." "You do too" "I do not!" "You do too!" "I DO NOT!!" "YOU DO TOO!!"

**BANG**

"I suggest that you both shut it. You're frightening Black Hayate." said the cool voice of Riza Hawkeye. "Whe're frightening, who?" "My dog, now who are you, 'cause i won't believe that you are Jane Doe. Jane Doe died years ago." "Mustang... What did you told your team about the reason I was gone? Tell me, Roy! NOW!!"

"No need to yell girl. I told them you where dead, that you got caught up in one of Kimbley's explosions." "Why the hell would you do that!" "To make sure that once you came back, you wouldn't be stuffed in a lab cage. Now that I'm Fuhrer, I can make sure that that doesn't happens. But I didn't know when you would come back."

"I still don't believe you. I don't believe that you are Jane Doe." "Sure, Riza. But you will watch the Exam right? There you will find the proof." "Jane, wat heb je in gedachten?" (Jane, what are you thinking of?) "Wanneer is het examen?" (When's the exam?) "Donderdag in 2 weken." (Thursday in 2 weeks.) "Ok, I'll see you then."

--

At the flat.

"Guys, I will need to study. The first time I passed the exam was in war time. I only needed to do a practical. Will you help me out?" "So, you were a State Alchemist before?" asked Al. "Yep, I was called the Unknown Alchemist." "What an idiotic name." said Ed. "What does it mean?" "They did not understand why i only needed to clap." "Yeah so. I don't need it too."

"That was one of the reasons why. There are more. I wasn't in any of the military records. And I suddenly came out of nowhere.

After a while when I came out of nowhere, I had a couple of friends. Suddenly, there came some Ishvarite. They killed 3 of my friends and fellow soldiers. I was a Second Lieutenant. At the age of 16. They allowed it 'cause I was as good as Riza with guns. I killed a few of the Ishvarite when they killed the first one. When they killed the second I had no ammo. I couldn't save a friend and a fellow soldier.

After that, I trained to become a State Alchemist. Everyone helped. I was quite popular in those days. Maybe because a child like me wanted to go on even after such horrors. Every alchemist helped me with my training. For example, Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist, Giolio Comanche, the Silver Alchemist, Basque Grand. The Iron Blood Alchemist, and of course Roy. Even though there where no tests, they still had me studying till deep in the night. Mustangs crew helped me on a lot of things. Breda thaught me how to play chess, Havoc got me adictted to betting and smoking, Riza learnt me how to shoot even better, Feury was a friend who I could tell everything, and Falman taught me self-defense."

"Sounds like you are close with the Crew." "Yeah I was... Anyway, on to the questions."

"What's the melting point of Iron?" "Easy. That's 2800 °F."

"Good, and the boiling point?" "5182 °F"

"What are the percentages of carbon in pig iron?" "3.5 - 4.5."

"What elements are in Carbon Steel?" "Carbon Steel contains 2.0 carbon or less, with small amounts of manganese, sulfur, phosphorus, and silicon."

"Good! When was Cast Iron invented?" "In Xing at 550 BCE."

"BCE?" "Before Common Era."

And it went on like that all night. After a while Ed fell asleep. With his stomach exposed. Surprise, surprise.

"Hey Al, Why did you agreed when Snip-Snap asked if I could stay with you guys?" "'Cause I noticed that you were different than most people. And you were a drinking buddy from Mustang. If Mustang trusts you, then so do I." Thank you Al... Could you give me my mask?" Sure. Goodnight Jane." "Goodnight Al. And feel free to wake me when you feel bored." "Wha! How do you..." But she was already asleep.

(A/N: The strange language is Dutch. The oficcial language of the Netherlands. Jane comes from Zwolle. The capitol of the profice Overijssel (Over the ijssel. Ijssel is a river) which is a piece of the netherlands. I live there.

I know that Feury and the like haven't been in Ishbal, but it's nessecary for my story. Cast Iron was Invented in China in 550 BC. I added the E 'cause i wanted to stay off of religous topics,

I do not own the Full- Metal Alchemist. Only my OC and the plot. Thank you al for reviewing.)


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, started pretty much the same as yesterday. "Hey, Ed." "Yeah? What's up?"

He still didn't trust her that much. Apparently she crossed the gate without sacrifice. That's only possible with a Stone, and since the Stone is made out of human lives, he just couldn't bring himself to trust her. She could be lieing about crossing the Gate, hell she even could be Envy in discuise... No wait, that couldn't be true. He saw Envy and her at the same time...

"You wanna play chess?" "Who- wha... Excuse me what did you asked?" "Do you or do you not want to play chess?" "Why do you ask?" "Roy's Battle Asessements with me are more then just a fight. It always needed at least 3 days. We always played Alchemist Chess first."

"What's Alchie Chess?" "_Alchemist _Chess is just chess. Only the board is 10 meter by 10 meter, and you move the pieces with Alchemy." "Why is that needed in a Battle Asessement?"

"In a battle you need more than raw power. You will need knowledge, like in Alchemy, and you will need tactics, like in chess, and power. You will have to outsmart your enemy, in every possible way. Otherwise, you will get killed." She said the last in a grave voice. "Ok ok. You got me. I'll play chess! But I don't have any pieces." "Don't worry. I have."

She then pulled out a 20-karat gold Chess board with 22-karat Chess pieces out of a traveling bag she bought while wandering the city. Suddenly Ed became very bug-eyed. "Wow! Where did you get that?" "What do you think? I bought it!" "Where did you got the money from? You didn't rob a bank did you?" The moment he said that, she pulled out a paper. "Here look at it." He saw it was a transaction paper. It was from the military bank.

When he saw the numbers he shouted: "What the hell! Twenty Million Amestrian Dollars! Where did you got this money?" "How many years ago was the Ishbal Massacre?" "What's that got to do with anything?" "Answer the question, Elric." "15 years ago." "Like I said before, I got addicted to betting. And apparently, I was very good at it.

I opened a bank acount while I was in Ishbal through mail. Every month I would send my money to the bank. That was much money on it's own. But with 15 years of interest collected, it grew. So, now i have a lot of money, which I don't need."

"Why won't you need it? 'Cause that's a lot of money." "I know it's a lot of money. But I learned to live without a lot of money. You should know for one thing that you can't get far in the military with only money. At least... not with Mustang in command."

"Well, what are you going to do with it?" "I'm giving it away. I only bought the Chess board 'cause I needed to refill my metal element pile. I use that for fighting. And I..." But she was cut off 'cause Ed was walking outside. "Hey Elric, where are you going?!" "To Fuhrer Bastard!"

* * *

"Bastard! Did you or did you not know that Jane has a friggin' TWENTY MILLION DOLLARS ON THE BANK?!" Jane came in. "Yeah Ed, that's the last time i'm letting you see my transactions." Then Havoc came running in. "Who's rich? And who's that girl?" "Hey, Jeanie-Bean. Long time no see. Got a girlfriend yet?" "Who are you? And how do you know that nick-name? Only Doe knew of that one."

At the word 'Jeanie-Bean' Mustang and Ed started laughing so hard that they nearly died 'cause of to little air.

"Gee, Jane. Did you had a nick-name for everyone?" "Oh, Stuff it Elric." "Jean, this is Jane. Jane, this is Jean." "I knew that already, Mustang. Else I wouldn't have called him Jeanie-Bean." "I ask once again. Who are you?" Then, Hawkeye came in. "She says that she is Jane Doe, but I don't believe her." "Hey, Riz. I'm right here you know!" "I know." "Wait a minute. She says she's Jane Doe?" "Yes! Damnit! I AM JANE DOE!!" "Ok, a couple questions." "Fine. Fire away."

"When I played bookmaker at the first Battle Asessement between you and Chief, what where the odds against you?" "How the hell would she remember that!" "Stuff it, Ed. That was 45:1. You put 200 dollars on me. Riz 100, and the rest was for Mustang. Happy, Havoc?" "Not quite. Let's see how you react to Janet."

Mustang and Riza paled. Mustang 'cause he knew she was Jane, and Riza 'cause she knew how the real Jane would react. In an unexpected way, Jane threw a pen and a block of paper near his feet. "You can write your last wish in there. 'Cause when i'm done with you... YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SAY YOUR LAST WISH!!" She said the first part in a cold, hard, totally not like her normal cheery, voice. "OUTSIDE! NOW!!" "Ack, I believe you!" "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! YOU KNOW HOW I REACT TO THAT NAME!! OUTSIDE!" "Oke, i'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I'll even give up smoking! I know how you hate me smoking..." Ed became very scared of her, to make Havoc give up smoking. She visibly calmed. "Outside." "Wha-" "Just do it." "O-ok."

She walked towards the door. Once she was outside she asked: "Jean, would you give me that pack of sigarets?" "S-sure..." "Thanks." She got one out of the pack and returned the pack to him. "Snip-Snap, care to give me a fire?" Everybody: "YOU SMOKE?!" "Yes, now ignite the stick, Mustang." "That's my girl! But i'm not going to ignite it." She sighed, then she turned around, snatched something from Havoc's pockets, sat down against the wall, and ignited the sigaret.

"Aah... Feels good again. I haven't had a sigaret in 3 years." Then after she was done, she made a stone fist that shot into a nearby fountain, and all the water got on Havoc. "This is your punishment. OPERATION 32!" Yet again Mustang and Havoc paled, and Riza burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Ed. "Just wa-bwa-ha-aa.. Just watch!" Then Jane turned a bit of water into ice, which she could control, and froze Mustang's hands and feet. Then she controlled the ice on Havoc to make him move.

Then Havoc moved towards Mustang, both with a very terrified expression on thier faces. Thier faces moved closer and...

* * *

They stopped. Thier lips a centimeter apart. Jane stood behind Havoc. "Enjoy it while it lasts. Understood, Jeanie-Bean?" Then she pushed Havoc. Which caused Havoc to kiss Mustang. Full. On. The. Lips. Meanwhile, Riza and Ed where laughing thier asses off. The ice turned into water again. Mustang snapped, but his gloves where wet.

All the time Jane was laughing. Hard. She put on another sigaret which was her mistake. There where flames coming out of the glowing end of the sigaret, all directed at her. This time Mustang and Havoc where laughing thier asses of. That was, until a voice said: "Nii-San! What happened here?"

After they explained it, Al was lecturing Ed about how immature it was that he was laughing at other people's embaressement. "Aw, come on Al. It was funny!" After that a fireball flew out of Jane's sigaret and hit Ed. "Ouch!" "Where did that came from?" Then Al saw Jane's sigaret and shouted: "YOU SMOKE?!"

* * *

When the three people finally turned home, Ed said one thing before sleeping: "In the end, I found this more interesting then play..ing... Che.." Then he fell asleep. Another great day with the Elrics...

* * *

(A/N: Well, this was a more playfull sight of Jane. Thanks for reading. My longest chapter ever...

Randomness galore!!

I do not own the Full- Metal Alchemist. Only my OC and the plot.)


End file.
